


The King's Bodyguard

by AllisonDiamond



Series: My Artwork [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Established relationship. Everpanther Modern AU Art. Everett/T'Challa.





	The King's Bodyguard

                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
